Encounter Between Strangers
by TennysonsMaud
Summary: This story was concocted on a boring afternoon and when we were on a caffeine overload. Story is about two American girls who fall into, you guessed it the well. Meet up with Inuyasha and CO.
1. Journey Thru The Well

**Encounter Between Strangers**

**Written by : ladyofthepurpleworld and Lil-Inuyasha-Moon-Princess**

**Disclaimer: **

**No, unfortunately we don't own Inuyasha or any person/&/or object within the Inu world. We do own Riley and Brianna and the plot of this story. We also own the air we breathe. Please go easy on us, we were bored, and wanted a way to waste an afternoon. Personally I ladyofthepurpleworld don't care how you review us, and if you have any ideas for a better story title let us know. Thanx. not.**

**Chapter One: Journey Thru The Well**

Riley and Brianna were enjoying their new lives in Tokyo, Japan. The two inseparable cousins both worked in an up and coming graphic design company. After a couple of years of struggling up the company ladder and the tragic loss of their guardian; the two eighteen year olds had decided to leave the depressing atmosphere of their home in California and relocate to a sister company in Tokyo. They had just finished decorating their apartment and had decided to explore the neighborhood.

"Come onnnnnnn!" shouted Riley as she ran down the street impatiently tossing her long brown hair over her shoulder.

"I'm trying! It's kinda hard to run in heels, especially since I have no balance whatsoever!" shouted Brianna back as she tried to catch up with Riley. "What's the big deal anyways?"

"There's this really neat jewelry store a few blocks away and I want to see if they have anything interesting." replied Riley as she rounded a corner.

"As long as we still go by that weird shrine that one of my friends at work told me about." said Brianna stumbling as she rounded the corner.

**Feudal Era**

"INUYASHA! LOOK OUT!" screamed Kagome as the bat demon, now powered by one of the Shikon jewel shards swooped in for a fatal strike.

"I see him!" shouted Inuyasha, dodging the attack, "Miroku! Sango! Now!"

Miroku and Sango rushed at the bat demon from Kirara's back.

"Kagome! Where's the jewel?" shouted Sango readying her boomerang.

"It's on his forehead!" shouted Kagome as she ran to Inuyasha.

"Got it!" yelled Sango aiming for the bat demon. "Hiraikotsu!"

As Sango's boomerang cut off the bat demons head Miroku unleashed his wind tunnel, sucking the remains into the abyss of his had.

"Great job Sango!" said Kagome smiling as she plucked the jewel from what was left of the bat demon.

"What about me!" demanded Inuyasha.

"What about you Inuyasha?" asked Miroku.

"I fought that thing too! The only reason you guys defeated it was because I had worn it down!" said Inuyasha.

"Poor Inuyasha." sighed Kagome, "Can't stand it when anyone else shows you up."

"THAT'S NOT WHAT IM TRYING. . ." shouted Inuyasha.

"Show him up in what way?" interrupted Sango, "Intelligence? We got him beat."

"HEY!" yelled Inuyasha turning towards her with rage n his eyes.

"I don't know," mused Kagome, "Miroku is pretty close to his level."

"I resent that!" said Miroku.

"No! You represent that!" retorted Sango.

"Can we please just go now?" whined Inuyasha walking away.

"Yeah, I suppose." said Kagome, "Shippo and Kaede are probably beginning to worry about us."

**Present Tokyo**

"Oooohhhhh." sighed Brianna, "Riley come look at these over here."

Riley walked over to where Brianna was standing at the jewelry counter and held up a ring and necklace set with pink rough cut stones.

"Look at how they sparkle." said Brianna, her blue eyes shining as she stared at the jewelry.

"Wow, they're gorgeous!" exclaimed Riley admiring the necklace.

"Oh ya ya! We have special on those." said the clerk looking hopeful. "For you only twenty American dollars."

"I don't know." sighed Brianna flipping her blonde hair out of her face. "Is that for both or just the necklace?"

"I said special!" said the clerk, "Both go for twenty dollars together."

"Come on Brianna," said Riley, "We'll half the cost and I'll take the necklace because I know you've been dying for a new ring."

"Alright, I suppose I could spare that much." said Brianna pulling out a ten from her wallet. "Here you go."

"Thank you nice ladies! Come back soon." said the clerk as the girls left his shop.

"Brianna, why were griping about the price? It wasn't that bad." siad Riley as she put her necklace on.

"You should have played along too, maybe we could have got them for five apiece." said Brianna.

"How was I supposed to know that you were conniving around with the guy?" asked Riley sarcastically.

"Did you not notice the hair flick?" she replied, flicking her hair for good measure.

"Yeah, I got about half of it in the eye." replied Riley.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter anyways." said a very happy Brianna. "I absolutely love my new ring. Now can we please go to that shrine my friend, Brent you know the gay one, told me about."

"Sure." sighed Riley, "The clerk told me it was just two blocks away."

**Feudal Era**

"KAGOME! I missed you." shouted Shippo as he jumped up and hugged Kagome as she entered Kaede's hut.

"I missed you too, Shippo." replied Kagome returning the kitsune's hug.

"I sure didn't." mumbled Inuyasha under his breath as he came in behind Kagome with Sango and Miroku.

"Ah, I see ye have found another jewel shard." said Kaede as she stirred the fire.

"And fought a bat demon in the process." said Miroku sitting beside Kaede.

"Kagome, you haven't been to your time in awhile. Are you planning on going back soon?" said Sango leaning back against the wall of the hut.

Unseen, Inuyasha glared silently at Sango from his position next to Kagome.

"Acutally, I was wondering about that too." said Kaede looking at Kagome.

"Oh yeah," said Kagome holding Shippo in her lap, "I forgot to tell you, there was an 'accident' at the school, involving a fire in the chemistry wing."

Kagome shot a death glare at Inuyasha, who suddenly became fascinated by the ceiling.

"Anyway," said Kagome turning back to Kaede, "It was nearly time for the holidays and I can now stay longer."

"Good, because you weren't gonna get to go back anyways, I would have made sure of that." said Inuyasha, coolly leaning back and crossing his arms.

"Oh yeah? Like you could have stopped me?" replied Kagome.

"Sure would have. You pathetic humans are easy enough to handle." stated Inuyasha arrogantly.

"SIT BOY!" shouted Kagome death rays coming from her eyes.

"Ah!" yelled Inuyasha as his face hit the floor.

"Idiot!" muttered Shippo rolling his eyes.

"And here is the Sacred Tree!" Kagome's grandfather said, "It's been around for over a thousand years."

**Present Tokyo**

Riley and Brianna could have cared less judging by the looks on their faces and the bit of drool sliding out of their mouths.

"Hey Grandpa!" shouted Souta from the house, "Mom needs your help with something!"

"Be there in a minute Souta!" replied his grandfather as he turnded to the two girls, "Feel free to explore the rest of the shrine while I attend to these family matters."

Waiting until the old man was out of earshot Riley turned to Brianna with murder on her mind.

"Remind me to never, ever, ever, let you drag me somewhere that one of your friends suggested." said Riley as she walked away from the 'stupid' tree.

"Okay, I admit it is really, really boring out here." replied Brianna as they headed toward the exit, "But . . . um . . . wait just a second, lets look in there, he didn't take us there."

"Fine." whined Riley as they headed towards a small building in the back of the property.

"Wow. Talk about creepy." said Brianna as she slid the door back and stepped into the dark room.

"It's more interesting than the old tree." said Riley walking down some steps. "Check this out."

Brianna and Riley leaned over a dark well not noticing the jewels in their necklace and ring glowing.

"It look like an old well." said Brianna peering down into the darkness.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," said Riley rolling her eyes, "I think I knew that already."

"Hate to fall down there." said Brainna shuddering.

Riley looked at her cousin out of the corner of her eye and grinned evilly.

"Oops!" shouted Riley shoving Brianna from behind. "My bad."

"AHHHHHHHH!" screamed Brianna as she fell into the abyss that was the well.

"BRIANNA! CRAP! I THOUGHT YOU WERE HOLDING ONTO THE EDGE BETTER!" screamed Riley jumping in after her cousin.

"I'm GOING TO KILL YOU!" yelled Brianna as they fell.

Suddenly they were enveloped in a bluish light, along with the sensation of floating to the ground. The two girls looked up towards the entrance of the well. Brianna looked over at Riley and made a death grab for her throat.

"YOU IDIOT!" shouted Brianna, "I could have died and you wouldn't have cared."

"Oh shut up and let go of me you insane person!" shouted Riley, "At least wait until we get out of here before you kill me."

"Fine, but I won't forget!" yelled Brianna, "You will die, when we get home, don't forget I do know where you sleep."

"Ooohhh, I'm so scared." said Riley grabbing a vine. "Now help me climb out of this thing."

After about an hour or two of harming each other more than helping, the two girls finally made it out of the well.

"Gah Bree!" siad Riley, "You didn't have to rip my jeans when you were using my leg as a climbing aid."

"Oh shut up!" replied Brianna, "You got dirt all over my favorite purple tank top!"

"Hey. . . wait a sec. . ." said Riley looking around, "This isn't the place we were in before."

"Where's the building, and the . . . other building, and the old guy?" said Brianna beginning to hypervenalate.

"I don't know! This is freaking me out!" said Riley.

"Can I panic now?" asked Brianna grabbing Riley in a crushing hug.

"Yeah!" said Riley hugging Brianna harder.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**Inu and Gang**

"What was that?" asked Inuyasha pricking up his (adorable) ears.

"Sounded like someone screaming." said Kagome standing up.

"Let's go check it out." said Sango grabbing her boomerang.

"Inuyasha, which direction did it come from?" asked Miroku climbing onto Kirara's back.

"Sounded like it came from the well." said Inuyasha lifting Kagome onto his back.

"Well, let's go!" shouted Shippo as they all ran in the direction of the well.

**Yeah that's the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. DOn't care if you didn't. We plan to update regularly and hope that you review regularly. In the words of Inuyasha. . . Okay maybe not. Next time though. If you have any ideas share them cuz the plot isn't to the point of being solid yet. Changes can be made and that's all for today says my assistant Lil-Inuyasha-Moon-Princess. bye.**


	2. Up A Tree With A Stiletto

**Chapter Two: Up A Tree With A Stiletto**

**Disclaimer: No, unfortunately we don't own Inuyasha and Gang. We do own this story, the characters of Brianna and Riley, and our imaginations. Updating for this story will occur at least once a week maybe more if we get especially bored. Oh, and we don't do recaps.**

**Brianna and Riley (Yes, they're still screaming)**

"O.K.!" yelled Riley pushing Brianna away from her, "Let's just take a deep breath and try to figure out what happened."

"I want to go home now!" said Brianna clicking her heels together and her eyes tearing up. "Dammit! This always works in the movies."

"Oh stop," said Riley shaking her head, "you're embarrassing yourself."

"WHAT DO YOU SUGGEST I DO!" screamed Brianna stomping her foot. "WE ARE SO OBVIOUSLY NOT WHERE WE WERE TWO HOURS AGO! ALL I WANT IS FOR SOME GUY TO COME OUT AND SAY, 'YOUV'VE BEEN PUNKED!"

"Look!" said Riley narrowing her blue eyes as she turned towards Brianna, "One: that's not going to happen. Two: if you don't stop yelling I'm going to kill you. Three: Let's just try and find some sign of intelligent life besides myself."

"Fine, let's…." said Brianna. "Hey wait a minute!"

"Shush!" hissed Riley grabbing Brianna's hand and squeezing it.

"I wi-ll no-t. . ." sputtered Brianna trying to free her hand from Riley's grip.

"Shush and listen for a minute!" said Riley cocking her head to the side.

"_Inuyasha," yelled a female voice, "Wait for us!"_

"_Hurry up!"yelled a masculine voice, "You humans are so pathetic!"_

"_Inuyasha, are you certain the voices were coming from this direction?" asked a different female voice._

"_Now Sango," said another man's voice, "I am certain Inuyasha is capable of finding the direction from which a scream issued."_

"_Come on you guys! I don't hear anything anymore!" yelled the first male voice._

"_Wait! Inuyasha, I can sense jewel shards!" said the first female voice._

"_Good! Then maybe I can still kick some ass today!" yelled the first male voice._

Riley and Brianna looked at each other with big eyes and panic growing in their guts.

"What do we do?" asked Brianna getting ready to bolt. "Maybe they can help us."

"Yeah," said Riley sarcasm in her voice, "Sounds like their into helping folks, NOT!"

"Should we run?" asked Brianna edging away as she heard the voices getting closer.

The girls suddenly heard footsteps getting louder and closer behind them.

"Quick! Climb up the trees!" said Riley grabbing hold of a branch and climbing up a nearby tree.

"Help me!" said Brianna as her heels caused her to slip down the tree.

"Heaven forbid you should wear some sensible shoes!" said Riley as she hoisted Brianna up onto the limb next to her.

"You should know," smirked Brianna, "There your shoes."

"WHA---!" began Riley but she was abruptly cut off as Brianna spied a strange guy in a red outfit walk towards the well they had fallen in.

**Inuyasha and Gang POV**

Inuyasha cautiously entered the clearing around the well and looked around. He was soon followed by Kagome, Miroku, and Sango.

"Inuyasha," began Kagome, "I can still sense the jewel shards but there's nobody here."

"I'm sure there is!" said Inuyasha irritated as he began to sniff around.

"Now, now Inuyasha," said Miroku stepping up to the half-demon, "We're all entitled to our own mistakes. There's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Shut up you lecherous monk!" growled Inuyasha shoving Miroku down to the ground.

"Inuyasha!" exclaimed Sango and Kagome together. Sango then considerately helped Miroku off the ground only to feel his hand explore her bottom.

"MIROKU!" screamed Sango slapping the monk across the face.

"It was worth the pain." moaned Miroku as he rubbed his purple cheek.

Kagome cocked her head and her eyes widened as she thought she heard sniggering from a nearby tree. However, before she could say anything to the others Inuyasha called her attention to something else.

"Hey! What's this thing?" yelled Inuyasha picking something off of the ground near the well.

"It looks like an IPod." said Kagome taking it from Inuyasha and examining it.

"A wha?" said Sango looking at the strange shiny rectangle.

"Pray, what is this IPod Lady Kagome?" asked Miroku looking over Inuyasha's shoulder trying to ignore the purple mark that was deepening in its color across his face.

"It stores music in it and then if you put these things in your ears you can listen to the music inside it." said Kagome demonstrating for the gang. No one noticed Inuyasha snap his head towards the same tree that Kagome thought she'd heard the sniggering coming from.

"It's not yours is it Kagome?" asked Sango turning the strange object over in her hands.

"No, I don't own one." said Kagome puzzled, "That's why I can't figure out what's it doing here. It's an object from my time not yours."

During this conversation Inuyasha had slowly begun to move to a certain tree, sniffing the ground as he went.

**Brianna and Riley (still in a tree)**

"What are they doing? Does that guy have dog ears!" exclaimed Brianna in a harsh whisper.

"Quit moving! They'll hear us!" scolded Riley peering through the leaves of the tree.

"I can't believe that guy has dog ears. They have to be fake." said Brianna gripping the tree tighter as she watched the strangers. They watched as the dog eared guy got angry and shoved the brown haired guy to the ground. As one of the girls chewed out the dog guy the other girl helped the other guy off the ground. Suddenly the girl with the ponytail hit the brown haired guy across the face.

"Crap!" laughed Riley holding a hand to her side, "I think I might fall out of the tree if I laugh any harder."

"Shhhhhhh!" said Brianna trying to suppress her own laughter. "They'll hear us."

"Oh shiz!" exclaimed Riley as she saw the dog guy pick up her brand new IPod. "I thought it was still in my pocket!"

The girls watched as the girl in the skirt started messing with Riley's IPod. Needless to say Riley was not pleased about this since she is very possessive of her possessions.

"I can't believe she's messing with it! That's mine! MINE!" yelled Riley as her voice grew louder, "OH MY GOSH SHE STUCK THE PHONES IN HER GAG NASTY EARS!"

"Crap Riley!" said Brianna as she held back her spazzed out cousin . "Calm down they're gonna hear us!"

"I don't give a crap!" said Riley shaking her fist at the 'gag nasty girl'

"Oh no." said Brianna looking at Riley in horror, "Riley! Look at me! What did you have today to eat and or drink?"

Riley paused in her long list of painful things she was going to do to the 'gag nasty girl' to look at her cousin for a second.

"I didn't eat _anything_ today!" said Riley glaring at Brianna, "All I've had is three RockStar energy drinks and a small glass of Captain Morgan. Well okay so it was a big glass. What it's not that big a deal."

"Yes it is you moron!" hissed Brianna slapping Riley in the head, "All that is just now kicking in and your about to totally loose control! You can't lose control! You're supposed to be the smart one."

"Awwww. Bree am I really that smart?" snickered Riley at her worried cousin.

"Shut up!" said Brianna as she watched the dog guy stalk towards their hiding place. "The weird dog guy's coming this way! What do we do?" she asked.

"Give me your stilettos!" said the Riley as she slipped further into her sugar rush.

"What good will that do! You know what, you're capable of anything right now, so here!" said Brianna still panicking, "With any luck your lack of sanity will cause a miracle to happen."

"Maybe," smirked Riley taking aim at the 'gag nasty girl', "Or maybe I'll cause the death of us both! Right about. . ."

**Inuyasha and Gang POV**

Inuyasha slowly crept up to the tree, listening as he heard the two voices grow more and more frantic. He growled as he prepared to launch himself at the whatever was hiding in the tree.

"Okay, I'll attack right about. . ."thought Inuyasha preparing to destroy the threat hidden in the tree (though strangely it didn't smell that bad, if he didn't know any better he'd swear he smelt liquor.)

Just as Inuyasha was preparing to leap up into the trees he heard Kagome and the others scream.

**Let me know what you think about this chapter as my traitorous co-author has turned tail and abandoned me. This chapter was more humor than anything. And if you haven't figured it out yet I am most definitely Riley.**


	3. Betrayal and Sugar Rush

**Chapter Three: Betrayal and Sugar rush**

**Discalimer and Author's Note: Yeah, so no onehas reviewed really don't care. Oh yeah, I don't own freakin Inuyasha, if I did you'd all know!**

**Riley and Brianna (In the tree. . . panicking and Inuyasha still stalking the tree)**

"Maybe," smirked Riley taking aim at the 'gag nasty girl', "Or maybe I'll cause the death of us both. Right about. . ."

Suddenly Riley let one of the evil heels fly at the 'gag nasty girl' hitting her squarely in the forehead. Then she aimed for the dog guy as he turned to see what 'gag nasty girl' was screaming about. Perhaps this was a bad idea seeing how he immediately pulled out a gargantuan sword and ran towards their hiding spot. Riley shoved Brianna out of the tree.

"GO! GO! GO!" screamed Riley hitting the ground running.

"RILEY YOU IDIOT!" shouted Brianna not far behind her.

"KAGOME! I GOT EM'!" yelled Inuyasha racing after the terrified girls.

"We're right behind you Inuyasha!" yelled Miroku dragging the girls behind him.

The terrified cousins ran through the god awful forest, Brianna cursing because of her bare feet coming into contact with very painful stones.

"FASTER YOU IDGIT!" screamed Riley, who thanks to her sugar/alcohol rush was slightly ahead of Brianna.

"I'M TRYING!" yelled Brianna picking up a little speed, "IF THIS IS WHAT YOU HAD PLANNED I'D NEVER AGREED TO IT! OH GOD! WE'RE GONNA DIE! DID YOU SEE HIS FREAKIN' SWORD!"

"Yeah that's right you better run!" shouted Inuyasha quickly gaining on the two insane girls. (Well, at least one of them was insane)

"Wha-t's gonna happ-en wh-en the-y catch us!" said Brianna running out of breath.

"Brianna I love you and I'd be more than happy to die with you." said Riley looking over at Brianna with a strange glint in her eye.

"Awww-w!" said Brianna looking at her cousin with tears in her own blue eyes, "Me too! Riley! I'm so glad that we're cousins!"

"Yeah," said Riley as the malignant smirk spread itself over her face, "That's why I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" asked Brianna confused as they continued running. "Sorry for what?"

"THIS!" shouted Riley tripping the unsuspecting Brianna. "I HAVE A WAY BETTER CHANCE OF SURVIVING IF THEY CATCH YOU FIRST!"

"TRAITOR!" screamed Brianna from her vantage on the ground.

"HAVE FUN! FIND OUT IF HIS EARS ARE FOR REAL!" shouted Riley before she disappeared. (Strangely as she disappeared there was a scream and the sound of cursing as rocks were heard tumbling down a steep incline.)

"GOTCHA!" yelled Inuyasha pouncing on the still stunned Brianna, who began to cry. (wuss)

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" sobbed Brianna grabbing ahold of Inuyasha by the shirt collar, "IT WAS ALL RILEY'S FREAKIN' IDEA! I HAD NO PART IN IT WHATSOEVER!"

Inuyasha began to panic; he slowly put his sword away and looked down at the strange sobbing girl. Just as he was about to lose all hope and maybe even begin to show some compassion on poor Brianna, Kagome and the others ran up.

"Inuyasha!" exclaimed Kagome looking at the hanyou's desperate face and the sobbing blond that was writhing on the ground, "What did you do!"

"I didn't do nothing! Her stupid friend broke her I think! said Inuyasha running behind Kagome and peering at the emotionally unstable girl on the ground.

"SHE USED ME! WHY, OH WHY DID I NOT SEE THIS COMING!" screamed Brianna at the sky, oblivious to the four people staring at her. "IT'S JUST LIKE WHEN SHE CONVINCED ME THAT I WAS GOING TO DIE AND SHE SHOULD HAVE MY FAVOURITE COLORING BOOK!"

Noticing the four strangers looking at her funny she gained her composure enough to set them straight.

"I WAS FIVE AT THE TIME O.K.!" yelled Brianna breaking into fresh sobs.

"Oooookkkkkkk." said Kagome slowly approaching, "Look it's obvious that you're not going to harm us in any way. We won't harm you either. My name's Kagome, the guy that seems to have become terrified of you is Inuyasha, the guy over there with the staff is Miroku, and the girl over there is named Sango."

"My name's –hic- Brianna." said Brianna as she stood up and tried to dry her eyes with her ruined purple tank top.

"My poor girl," said Miroku putting his arms around Brianna, "Your emotional distress touches my soul. If there is anything I can do. . ."

"How about you don't try and grope her Miroku?" asked Sango cracking her knuckles with an evil look on her face.

"Sango! I'm ashamed that you would even believe that I could be capable of such things!" said Miroku throwing his hands into the air and glaring at Sango.

"You should be ashamed." snorted Inuysasha turning towards Brianna, "Just what the hell were you doing throwing shoes at us?"

"I told you that wasn't my idea!" said Brianna getting angry at the thought of her 'loving' cousin, "That was that jerk of a cousin Riley who decided to go Rambo on your butts."

"Who's Riley?" asked Kagome confused.

"Who's Rambo?" asked Sango even more confused then Kagome.

"Never mind." snapped Inuyasha, "Who the hell was it that threw the shoe at me?"

"Wait a minute." said Kagome suddenly using her brain, "Your not from this time are you?"

"Nope," said Brianna shaking her head.

"How did you end up here?"asked Sango.

"WHO CARES HOW THEY GOT HERE!" yelled Inuyasha fustrated by the lack of attention to his question, "WHO THREW THE DAMN SHOE!"

"OK!" yelled Brianna holding up her hands, "Ill start from the beginning. It started back when me and my bitch of a cousin. . . ."

**Riley's POV Just After she betrayed her cousin**

"HAVE FUN! FIND OUT IF HIS EARS ARE FOR REAL!" shouted Riley. Just as she looked back one last time to see the crazy dog guy swoop down onto her cousin she suddenly felt herself falling down a steep hill.

"HOLY CRAP!" yelled Riley as she rolled down the hill. It seemed that she hit every rock and thorn bush on the way down and landed in, of course, a stream.

"FREAKIN' Karma!" snarled Riley standing up and wringing out her fitted hoody as best she could. Riley stomped out of the stream and began trying to pull the thorns that had lodged into her leg out.

"This is just great!" said Riley as the hole in her jeans got bigger. Suddenly she heard yelling coming from the top of the ridge that she had fallen from. "Crap! That's probably Bree! I sure as hell ain't stickin around to find out if they come looking for me!"

With this sentiment Riley began running randomly through the forest, trying her best to get as far as possible from the area in which her cousin would undoubtedly unleash her wrath upon her. As the day continued Riley began to feel the effects of her unwise decision to abstain from food that morning and instead drink energy drinks and alcohol. Her mind began to wander and reason was soon replaced by sheer insanity as she skipped her merry way through a dark forest that she was (in her mind) happily lost in without any hope of returning to the real world. Unfortunately this lack of hope only made her smile wider as she tripped for the hundredth time that day.

"Oh well," giggled Riley insanely as she sat up, "Dirt won't hurt, because it's. . . it's. . . it's, it's, itsy, itsy bitsy spider! Heellllooo little froggy! Do you know the itsy bitsy spider?"

As Riley had been deliriously pondering the enormity of the dirt riddle a funky toad in a dress with a funky staff had jumped in front of her. (A/N: Riley's words not mine.)

"You pathetic human!" yelled the frog thing, "I am Jaken! Right hand of Lord Sesshomaru! Prepare to meet your doom!"

"Froggy is mean!" yelled Riley bursting into tears, "I hate you! I am just a poor, lost, insane, young girl dying of hunger! What did I ever do to you!"

Jaken a little taken aback by her outburst suddenly took notice of her strange clothing and the wheels of his itty bitty brain began to slowly turn. However, just as he was about to ask the strange girl something she burst out once again with her accusations.

"You're worse than that weird dog eared guy with the freakin huge sword!" screamed Riley sobbing, "Why can't you be nice? I thought frogs were supposed to be nice or was that pixies?"

" Wait a moment!" exclaimed Jaken, "You say you saw a strange dog eared man?"

"Yeah!" exclaimed Riley beginning to stop her flood of over dramatic tears, "He chased me and my poor cousin! He's probably already killed her by now!"

"Look at me girl!" demanded Jaken shaking his staff at her. "Why was the strange man after you?"

"Heeeeeyyyyyyy." said Riley suddenly standing up, "Why am I even talking to you? Your so obviously just some dumb hallucination brought on by my state of starvation."

"Don't you walk away from me!" yelled Jaken jumping after the strange girl as she started to do just that. "I am the great Jaken! I demand that you stop! You. . ."

Suddenly Jaken noticed he was in a large shadow and heard the unmistakable voice of his feared master.

"Jaken," asked Sesshomaru, "Just what are you doing?"

"Milord!" said Jaken trembling on the ground in front of his master. "It is all that miserable girl's fault. She knows your brother and refuses to tell me why he was after her."

"NUH-UH!" shouted Riley suddenly springing out of the bushes from which she had been hiding. "You bad frog thingy! Don't spread such lies!"

Riley suddenly became aware of the towering figure that was approaching her at a fast pace.

"Crap!" said Riley turning around to make a run for it, only to be yanked by her hoody off of the ground. Looking into the coldest eyes she'd ever seen Riley smiled like the drunken/sugar overloaded idiot she was at the moment.

"HI!" screamed Riley as loudly as possible at the most dangerous person she would possibly ever meet. "Is that your frog? Cuz it sure is some kind of pathetic! Let me tell ya!"

"If you know what's good for you," hissed Sesshomaru slightly wincing as his ears began to ring, "you will tell me what I wish to know."

"Shan't unless you say plz!" slurred Riley. "Can I touch your tail thing?"


End file.
